Fiona Lossëhelin and Britain
by Rose Marie Evans
Summary: Fiona (Gilraen) is uprooted from her old school in Canada, Luthíen, to her new school in Britain, Hogwarts. Fiona has some problems adjusting to British ways. -Chapter 4- Fiona spends the summer at the Malfoy Manor. (R&R)
1. Hello Britain

Chapter 1  
  
There was a soft rapping, and a heavenly voice called, "Gilraen, wake up, we've go to go to Diagon Alley." A sleepy voice called back, "I'm awake mom." The voice came closer, "Well then, get up!"  
  
Gilraen rolled out of bed and hit the floor. The impact was what finally woke her up. She stood up and glided over to the bathroom. The steam from the bath smelled pleasantly like lavender. Gilraen got out felling wonderfully refreshed. She combed out her long, strawberry brown hair. A soda bottle was set on the counter; she picked it up and poured a small amount of blue liquid into her hands, then rubbed it all over her face. It was completely covered in her usual make-up.  
  
Back in her room, she looked in her full length mirror. She was wearing a pink halter top and hip huggers that flared out at the bottom. Her hair was done up in a bun on the top of her head. She held out her hand, and a small vile appeared. A puff of blue smoke came from the tip when she squirted it. The vile disappeared as quick as it came.  
  
Gilraen and her mother, Merenwen, walked down the streets of London. They came upon a small pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Gilraen muttered underneath her breath, "British magic. Out in open where anyone could go in" But it seemed to her that no one else could even see the pub. She looked suspiciously around her to make sure no one saw her go in. It was safe.  
  
Once inside the pub, they sat down in a booth in the back. "'Ello, I'm Tally. 'Ave you decided what you're going to order?" asked a young looking, British witch. "Yes," Merenwen replied. "I'll have the toastie on a muffin. Gilraen?" "Umm," she thought aloud, "I think I'll have a burger." "Would you like tamato sauce with that?" Tally asked. At this reply, Gilraen looked at her mother sharply. "Ketchup," Merenwen told her daughter without speaking. Gilraen nodded to the Tally. "An' to drink?" "Two butterbeers please," smiled Merenwen. And with that, Tally walked behind the bar. She returned with their lunches and asked, "Will there be anything else, dears?" "Yes," started Merenwen. "We'll have two rooms." "Would you like them connected?" "Yes please."  
  
The rest of lunch was spent discussing Gilraen's new school, Hogwarts. Their opinions were very different. And their way to settle it was very loud. "Mom! Why can't I just go to my old school?" "You can't go to school in Canada while I'm teaching in Britain!" "I've done it before!" "You lived with your father before," she said trying to be quieter. Gilraen's father was unspoken of for reasons which will not yet be revealed. "It wouldn't matter. I'd live at the school anyway." "Keep your voice down! You're making a scene," Merenwen thought to her daughter. "Don't tell me what to do, and stay out of my head." "Go to your room!"  
  
Gilraen sat down, folded her arms, and teleported to her room in Canada, not her motel room. Merenwen sat and ate the rest of her lunch by herself acting as if nothing had happened. What she didn't know, was that Gilraen was back in Napanee eating a peanut butter & honey sandwich with bananas.  
  
It was right after lunch when Gilraen received the letter. Merenwen had sent of course. However, it had not been sent by owl. The letter simply appeared in Gilraen's purse. If you call it a purse. Just about anything can be stored in her bag. It's all organized and weightless. An elementary spell shrinks the item and there are about a million pockets in it. The note clearly stated that Gilraen had better get her butt back to the Leaky Cauldron or Merenwen would have something to say about it. As much as she wanted to stay in Canada, Gilraen knew it best not to cross her mother.  
  
She teleported into the pub only to find her mother talking to a rather dark figure. Merenwen had a pleasant smile spread across her face. Gilraen walked over to her mother and the stranger. "Mother," she thought, "who is this? And why are you talking to him?" Gilraen had always had a problem with her mother and other men after what had happened to her father. "Sweetie!" Merenwen exclaimed. She jumped up and introduced the strange man. "Gilraen, this is Severus Snape. And Severus, this is my daughter, Gilraen." She turned back to Gilraen, "Severus is the Potions Master at your new school." "I don't like him!" Gilraen thought. "You don't know him! Give him a chance," Merenwen thought back in a harsh tone. "No." Gilraen said aloud without second thought. She walked off. When she was clearly out of earshot she left a mental note in her professor's mind, "Stay away from my mother." Snape looked around quite shocked to see where the voice was coming from. (Mind you, he had no idea that Gilraen or Merenwen could communicate telepathically.)  
  
Back up in her hotel room, Gilraen listened to her music on her GP (Gem Player.) It was a little box that had an empty centerpiece inside. She would transfer music off of a muggle Compact Disk, a dandy little disk using "technology", onto a different type of gem labeled with each recording. When the gem was fitted into the centerpiece and the lid closed, music would sound through holes in the box. Gilraen had created this device herself and was quite proud of it. At the moment she was listening to her favorite Canadian singer, a girl she grew up with, Avril Lavigne. She took out some books that she'd gotten from her library. They were all about Hogwarts. By the end of the night, she knew more about Hogwarts than a. than a. Well, she knew a lot. 


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter 2  
  
She was woken abruptly by her mom. "C'mon, wake up! We've got to get your supplies.  
  
Gilraen got up and took a hot shower that was nothing like her normal bath. She had to dig through her trunk in order to find her Canada tee and her baggy jeans. And then again to find her make-up and her perfume.  
  
They walked out the back door into the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron. Gilraen looked around very displeased with what she saw. Her mom took out a piece of parchment out. On it were the directions to get to Diagon Alley. The archway appeared and Gilraen walked into the crowded street.  
  
"First off," Merenwen instructed, "Gringotts. We have to exchange your Canadian money for British." After they did so, they set up a new account for Gilraen. When that was done, Gilraen headed off to Madame Malkin's while her mom when to get their books.  
  
She knocked on the wall and said, "Hello, is anyone here?" "Hullo, dear!" said a bright looking witch. "And who might you be?" "Umm, my name is Gilraen Lossëhelin." "Oh," Madame Malkin exclaimed, "you must be the new DADA teacher's daughter!" Gilraen nodded. "Well then. Step up onto the platform and I'll have someone come to take your measurements."  
  
There was a ringing in the front of the shop, signaling somebody else come into the shop. Gilraen strained her eyes to try and see the figure. It was a handsome boy who looked around the age of 15. He took stand on the platform next to Gilraen.  
  
"Hi," Gilraen said with a smile in a rather high-pitched voice. "I'm Gilraen Lossëhelin. And you are?" "Malfoy," he said in a deep, drear voice. "Draco Malfoy. Lossëhelin? Are you related to Professor Lossëhelin?" "Yah, she's my mom." "Where are you from? Obviously not the UK." "No. Actually, I'm from Canada." Gilraen stated. This was the first time she'd been truly happy since she got to the UK.  
  
"Okay lass," the tailor stated, "you're done." She handed Gilraen several black robes with the Hogwarts' crest embroidered on the chest. "Oh, and what color dress robes would you like?" "I have my own, thanks," Gilraen stated rather depressed that she couldn't continue her conversation with Draco.  
  
She couldn't find her mom, so she decided she'd head to Olivander's by herself. He met her at the door.  
  
"Ah yes," Mr. Olivander stated. "Your mother told me you'd be stopping by soon." He took out a long silvery measuring tape. "Stick out your wand arm.  
  
First, it measured her right arm. Then, for no reason, it measured her left arm. Next, it measured around her waist. It was just measuring around her bust when it was ordered to stop.  
  
Meanwhile, Mr. Olivander had been over at a few shelves, picking up several long, narrow shoe boxes. "Here, try this one, Unicorn Hair; Willow; 12 inches." Gilraen picked it up. It was warm. No, it was hot. Burning hot. She dropped it shook her hand.  
  
"No, sorry about that," he said apologetically. "Maybe, Phoenix Feather; Maple; 8 inches." Gilraen held it and it shone so brightly that she couldn't see. The light went out once she set it down.  
  
"I guess not." Gilraen tried again and again. She was so angry that her eyes went suddenly narrow, like a cat's. When Mr. Olivander saw this, a grin spread over his face. "Of course," he proclaimed. "Why didn't I see it before?" He went into the back of the store. A loud explosion was heard and he came back with one last box. "Here, try this one. Cat Fur; Mahogany; 10 inches."  
  
The second the wand touched her hand, a great sensation fell over her. She said triumphantly, "This is it. This is my wand." 


	3. A New Acquaintance

Chapter 3  
  
Back in Gilraen's hotel room, she pored over all of her new books. She was going to start as a second year at (according to her mom) the world's greatest wizarding school.  
  
Several hours passed before, "Gilraen would you like to come to lunch with me?" It was Merenwen. Gilraen called back, "Sure mom. I'm coming!"  
  
They went down into the pub and sat at a booth. In walked Snape. Gilraen had a fit. 'Mom!' she thought 'I thought I told you I didn't like him.' Her mom smiled, 'He's here with someone else.' Someone followed Professor Snape in. He was strangely familiar with long, blonde hair and gray eyes. Another man walked in, it was the boy who she met at Madame Malkin's. The man with the long hair must've been his father.  
  
Snape beckoned the two Malfoys over to Gilraen's table. He began, "Lucious, this is the woman I was telling you about, Merenwen Lossëhelin and her daughter Gilraen. Merenwen, this is Lucious Malfoy and his son, Draco." They all exchanged friendly glances and then Snape spoke up once again, "Draco, Gilraen, why don't you two grab a table while the adults talk about business?"  
  
They agreed and went to find an empty booth. "Damn it," Draco started, "I hate being treated like a kid. I'm 15 years old for hell's sake." "Oh, I'm sorry," Gilraen said in a loss of words. "It's not your fault. How old are you anyway?" He was rather cute, so she blushed and said, "Me? I'm only 12. I just transferred from Luthíen. It's in Canada." She added the last bit after she saw Draco's confused face. "Oh, sounds interesting." The rest of lunch was rather delightful for Gilraen. She came to know and like the boy. And from what she could tell, he liked her as well.  
  
After lunch, the two wandered around Diagon Alley. They went into candy shops and joke shops. Finally, they came to a pet store. "Oh Draco, Gilraen cried, "look at that pretty kitten. It's so adorable, I think I'll buy it. You can wait here if you'd like, or you can come in with me." He followed her in.  
  
Inside, there were all sorts of animals. Gilraen ran over to the cat that she wanted. It was a balinese with a light brown colorcoat and ice blue eyes. She picked her up and carried her over to the register. The cashier gave her a package labeled Cat Kit and another labeled Dog Kit. "Uh, excuse me," Gilraen asked holding up the Dog Kit. "What is this for?" The lady pointed behind Gilraen. Draco stood behind her holding up a miniature cocoa lab. Gilraen smiled. The lady proceeded to ask, "Together or separate?" "Together," Draco stated taking out his wallet. "I'm paying." This was a miraculous act of kindness that Gilraen had never even remotely expected.  
  
They went out onto the street and sat down. "What are you going to name him?" Gilraen asked contently. "Frank," he said smiling. It was the most awesome smile Gilraen had ever seen. She replied, "Nienna."  
  
They sat there staring into each other's eyes. They leaned in close, and, "What do you think you're doing!" someone screamed at them. "Get away from her. You're father is going to hear about this!" It was Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother.  
  
"Going to hear about what?" Lucious asked as he walked into view with Snape and Merenwen. Draco looked pleadingly at his mom. She just couldn't bring herself to hurt Draco, so she said, "Oh, nothing dear. It just seems that Draco has bought himself an animal. A dog no less." "I see nothing wrong with that. It'll teach the boy some responsibility," Mr. Malfoy stated staring at Draco with what seemed like pure hatred.  
  
"Great news," Merenwen said cheerfully. "Mr. Malfoy has agreed to keep you over the summer. Professor Snape and I have to spend our summer at Hogwarts." Gilraen nodded to her mother slightly blushing at what just happened, "Oh, yah, Mom. Just splendid." 


	4. The Malfoy Manor

Chapter 4  
  
Gilraen sat in her room at the Malfoy Manor. She could here giggles from across the hall. They were from a girl. Draco's room was across the hall. There was a girl in Draco's room. That was the only explanation.  
  
She stepped out of her room and into Draco's without knocking. Big mistake! Draco's muscular chest was exposed and the girl next to him wouldn't have stopped kissing him if Voldemort himself had entered.  
  
"Pansy, stop," Draco managed to mumble. "But why? Weren't you having fun?" Pansy asked sweetly. "I'm sure he was, but I'm not. Hello, I'm Gilraen Lossëhelin, but you can call me Fiona," 'Fiona' said in an over exaggerated manner. "Oh, I'm Pansy Parkington. Draco's girlfriend," she hissed snobbishly and elongated the last word.  
  
Fiona shot a glance at Draco and thought to him, 'I didn't know you had a girlfriend.' Draco bit his lip and his eyes darted around the room.  
  
Fiona ran back into her room so as not to show Pansy her tear streaked face. She started out thinking the summer couldn't get any better. Now, she figured it couldn't get any worse. Her emotions got the best of her and she grabbed her bag. Just as she had surmised, Britain was absolutely horrible. The only thing she could think to do was to go back home.  
  
Her home appeared around her. A thought was pushed into her mind, 'Fiona, I sent you a letter. I don't know when it'll get to you though. There is quite a distance between Napanee and wherever the hell you're staying.'  
  
Fiona looked in her bag, and sure enough there was a letter.  
  
Gilraen, Hi girly! How ya been? Good, I hope. Well, I'm in town for the time being and was wondering if you wanted to stop by. I'd come see you, but I don't know where you are. Anywho, just thought I'd ask. Lots of love,  
  
Celebriän Felagund  
'Avril,' she thought. "Get your ass over to my house!"  
  
In an instant, none other than Avril Lavigne herself appeared next to her. "You called?" the 17 year old Avril asked excitedly. "Yes, I did," Fiona replied as she sat down. "How's it been?" "Pretty good. Luthíen's gonna be majorly boring without you. What's your new school called again?" she asked while blowing a bubble with her gum. "Hogwarts. Do you think your mom would let me stay with you over the summer?" "No, not unless she spent an hour talking to your mom about it." Fiona muttered under her breath, "Damn it. The two proceeded to ramble in Elvish. The names Lólindir Arcamenel, Gildor Séregon, and Arwen Eärfalas came up a lot. Translated into English they were Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, and Pansy Parkington.  
  
The Sun was setting and the girls were sitting in the living room, still jabbing in Elvish. Fiona looked out the window. "Oh no!" She screamed. "The Malfoys eat dinner after sunset. I have to hurry back, or they'll get suspicious."  
  
The two girls hugged and said their goodbyes. Then, they both teleported back home. Well, in Fiona's case, where she was staying. She was leaving home and she wouldn't see it again for a long time.  
  
She was suddenly sitting on her bed at the Malfoy Manor. Draco was sitting right next to her. "Draco! You scared me. What are you doing here?" she exclaimed. "Let me ask you a better question, 'What were you doing not here?'" "That isn't any of your business," she snapped. "On the contrary. It is my business to know who is sneaking in and out of my house," he said slyly. "If you want my answer, you'll have to ask me after dinner." And with that, Fiona marched down the stairs and into the dining room.  
  
Dinner was dismal. They hardly spoke at all. The food was plentiful, though. Enough for a small party. Desert was even more rich. Fiona chose a large piece of chocolate cheesecake. Mrs. Malfoy asked her if she would like the entire thing brought up to her room after dinner had ended. The answer was yes.  
  
To deliberately avoid Draco, Fiona spent after dinner in the library. She always spent time in the library if there was one nearby. Unfortunately, Draco found her.  
  
"Thought you'd try to run away again?" he asked as he entered with a bottle of Merlot, two wine glasses, and a chocolate cheesecake. "How did you find me?" she asked sweetly. "I asked Nina," he stated. "Is she another girlfriend," Fiona remarked. "No, she's a maid." "Oh," she whispered quietly. She picked up a glass of wine that Draco had just poured for her. "I can't drink this." "Sure you can," he said taking the glass from her. He pressed it against her lips an whispered, "Just take a sip."  
  
She did as she was told. Then, she took the wine glass in her own hand and proceeded to drink more. Draco took a bit of cake and placed it in her mouth. It was so romantic. Entirely too romantic.  
  
Draco leaned in close and wrapped his arms around her. Fiona tried to pull away, but she couldn't. He was too much stronger than she was.  
  
Fiona wanted to run away. But she couldn't. She was frozen to the spot. At last, she pushed Draco onto the floor and then collapsed into a chair.  
  
"So," he said breathy, "you wanted to talk to me?" "No," her voice quivered. "I didn't want to talk to you. You wanted to talk to me. But I guess I'll start.  
  
"You now, you could have told me about Pansy. I wouldn't have cared. But you didn't tell me, so I care. It was embarrassing. I thought I had pretty good chances with you. That day in Diagon Alley. There aren't any words to express how I feel." She paused and then realized, "There was a truth potion in that wine, but you drank it, too. You did it so you could tell me of your thoughts. That's why we almost kissed. It was the truth. What we both wanted. But you know what else is the truth? I love you, but at the exact same time, I hate you."  
  
She left him sitting there dumfounded and the only thing he could say was, "I'm sorry." 


End file.
